


The Pull of Three Hearts

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, Chocolate Box Treat, Dialogue Heavy, Magical Realism, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Multi, POV Miranda Barlow, Rescue Missions, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Flint has been speaking to Miranda after her death. On one such occasion,somethingpulls her home. There is only one place they want to go.





	The Pull of Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handhellbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handhellbasket/gifts).



She understands so many reasons why her death is hard on James. She has tried in so many ways to soften the blow, even including the way that she stands near him now, watching his struggles as he lives, parted from her and Thomas both.

She speaks to him when he speaks to her, never holding back, always available when called.

And yet today, he asks with more force, and she is the most honest she has ever been with him, speaking of wife, mother and lover and how she was willingly these things and more.

He sees her--truly sees her. His eyes meet hers in the intensity of the moment.

This she may not have expected, but she _feels_ it, feels the _pull_ as their hearts find each other and re-entwine so very viscerally that--

\--she cannot stay behind. She has long willed it not, though life was so exquisitely painful when she had a physical body. Still, anywhere that James was remained the right place to be.

His eyes do not leave hers. And the way he looks at her changes--as if he can tell the difference between the quiet dreams and the--

\--the now.

“I see you,” he says, slightly breathless. “I see you.”

Colors shift and the pull intensifies. She doesn’t respond verbally but she follows the pull--to James and home, though she dares not hope.

Her feet hit the deck of his cabin, hard, and it’s disorienting.

“I--” she begins.

“Miranda?” he asks. “You were…”

“I’m here,” she says, her voice far from commanding and sure as she felt when she understood the intentions of her former life from the other side. “You pulled me home.”

“I didn’t--I didn’t know--”

“You’re strong, James, but...something….”

“Miranda!” he says, louder, and pulls her up into his arms, spinning her, so that she’s even more disoriented than she was when she was only considering how this could have happened.

“James,” she says a bit breathlessly, “James…”

“You’re with me now,” and she feels a layer of grief melting away from on top of the deeper, darker one.

“James… While I was there… I did not… dare to tell you.”

“What?” he asks. “What is it?”

“I did not find Thomas there, James. He is still…”

James’ face slams shut. “Where? Did you watch him as well? Did you guard over him?”

“Of course I did, James! Of course I did! And now...if you’ll get your wits about you for one moment,” Miranda says, feeling herself rise into her former strength, “We will go to him, we shall find him, and we shall tell him he need not fear his father any longer and we will have him free.”

“Sssh. They will hear us,” James says, “I am sorry, Miranda, love, of course you would watch over us both. And now-- And now that means you know where he is, doesn’t it.”

“It does, my dear James. It does.” Her words are quieter, but her eyes are brightening by the second. “James...we will go to him… He needn’t even know…”

“We will tell the truth. We must. Perhaps it is Thomas’ own will which helped this into being, Miranda. Oh, my Miranda.”

“Quickly. We must...we must depart before we are seen or heard,” Miranda says.

“I’ve never been more ready. I would have gone if I had known…”

“We will go together. Tonight…”

“Tonight, and we will--we will have our love again,” James says, resolute.

She’s never wanted anything more in her life. On either side of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing prompt! I hope you like this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [flesh and a little spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474762) by [beanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie)




End file.
